Application developers often use application analytic services to collect tracking data about how an application, such as an application on a mobile phone, is being used. For example, application analytic services may determine the location from which an application is being used, the length of time each session of an application lasts, and the specific features of the application that are being used, among others. Developers may use this data to target their subsequent development efforts.
To install application analytic services, developers typically include code snippets in their applications. Such code snippets may upload the application tracking data to an analytic service provider. A number of vendors provide application analytic services that bundle basic application analytics, such as usage statistics and location data, with a mobile advertisement component. However, such application analytic services fail to provide performance profiling data. In addition, such application analytic services only provide for the collection of instrumentation data relating to the application in a static manner, which may not be sufficient to target the specific information that is desired by each developer.